Happy Life
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: ini lah kehidupan yang terjadi pada Mukuro dan Kyoya saat mereka menikah, memiliki anak bernama Kaoru dan Koyuki membuat kehidupan mereka semakin membahagiakan, seperti apakah kejadian di rumah mereka hari ini?, RnR Please? Chalice gak pandai summary, Warn : MPERG, OC, 6918! Slight 8059!


Chalice : 'Emisi~ Chalice muncul disini XD mempersembahkan Fanfic gaje QwQ

Yuna : Chalice kau salah kosa kata *swt*

Chalice : Emisi itu permisi kan? :3

Yuna: *swt* Baka…

Chalice : Gomenansai jika gaje dan humor gagal (_ _) apalagi ada OC , ini hanya fanfic iseng aja kok QwQ #Dibantai.

Disclaimer : KHR bukan milik Chalice, kalau milik Chalice, Chalice bakalan buat banyak hint Yaoi Pairing! #dilempar. Sayangnya yang punya hanya Amano Akira-san

Warning : Yaoi! M-Perg *dibejek*, OC *Dilempar*, TYPO, Abal, humor gagal, GaJe, aneh, romance?, OOC akut, lebay, Semi-AU, etc #seketika Chalice di tabok.

Pairing : TYL!69xTYL!18 (Chalice bingung nih nomor dapet dari mana QwQ #dilempar), Slight TYL 80 x TYL 59

OC : Kaoru Rokudo ( Chalice tahu disini ada juga namanya Kaoru di Shimon, cuman karena Chalice gak munculin para Shimon family, gak apakan OC Chalice namanya Kaoru?), Koyuki Rokudo (jangan Tanya kenapa namanya mirip cewe), Hakemi Yamamoto, Hakuto Yamamoto.

Summary : ini lah kehidupan yang terjadi pada Mukuro dan Kyoya saat mereka menikah, memiliki anak bernama Kaoru dan Koyuki membuat kehidupan mereka semakin membahagiakan, seperti apakah kejadian di rumah mereka hari ini?, RnR Please? Chalice gak pandai summary, Warn : MPERG, OC, 6918! slight 8059

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Di pagi hari yang indah dan terang, awan hari ini juga bagus. terlihat rumah bermodel rumah jepang kuno yang bentuknya cukup sedang tapi tetap terlihat bagus, walau rumah itu terlihat berbentuk sedang, tanah rumah itu cukup luas, kebun halaman belakang penuh pohon (yang banyak di temple rumah burung), kebun nanas (keinginan Mukuro), kolam ikan, dan penuh rumput hijau sering di jadikan sebagai tempat latihan.

Rumah itu milik Mrs. Rokudo Kyoya dan Mr. Rokudo Mukuro.

Iya, nyonya Kyoya dan tuan Mukuro…

…

…

…

Hibari-san bisakah kau tidak mendeath glareku? Aku tahu kau tidak bisa membunuh Chalice sekarang makanya mendeath glarekanku tapi death glare mu menyeramkan dan membuatku takut!

Oke,back to story.

Maksud Chalice adalah tuan Kyoya Rokudo dan Mukuro Rokudo, kalau ada yang bertanya dia adalah adik Mukuro karena marganya sama itu salah, mana mau si karnivora masuk ke spesies nanas mesum *Trident-ed*, dia itu 'Istri' Mukuro bukan saudara atau ayahnya.

..apakah chalice menyebutkan dia istrinya? (Reader: *mengangguk), ehem… maaf chalice baru ingat Kyo-chan bukan perempuan *Tonfa-ed*,

Maksudnya adalah 'Suami'nya Mukuro, setelah menikah mereka tidak bertetap di Vongola HQ tetapi di rumah biasa, Kata Mukuro agar mereka bisa berduaan (walau pada akhirnya si Mukuro di hajar Kyoya yang mendengarnya). Selain mereka berdua, storm guardian, dan Rain guardian juga bernasib sama dengan mereka, lebih memilih ke rumah biasa dengan pasangan mereka, walau begitu mereka tetap menerima misi dari Vongola Decimo dan tetap guardiannya walau berbeda tempat (eh?).

Tapi kalau ingin tahu mereka ada di Negara mana tentu saja di jepang, Tsuna dan para guardiannya di jepang karena Lambo ingin bersekolah di Namimori, dan lagi Tsuna juga ingin selalu bertemu ibunya jadinya Vongola HQ kedua ada di jepang.

Uhuk… kok jadi membicarakan Vongola HQ?

Mari kita periksa kediaman Rokudo.

* * *

**TAP! TAP!**

Di pagi yang damai ini terlihat pemuda tampan nan imut, berjalan di lorong rumah menuju suatu tempat, rambut ravennya bergerak dengan seiringnya ia berjalan, mata ravennya yang tajam itu menatap depannya dengan wajah kesal.

**BRAK!**

Sebuah pintu berwarna biru ke violetan terbuka dengan tidak ber-peri kepintuan kalau tuh pintu bisa nangis, bakalan nangis tuh pintu (Chalice lebay)

"Kalian berdua bangun" ucapnya kepada dua ranjang terpisah, satu berselimut berwarna Violet, dan satunya lagi Indigo.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Disana hanya terjadi keheningan, ya hening.

Kyoya yang merasa tidak di hiraukan dua anaknya membuatnya mengeluarkan 4 siku-siku.

Ya anaknya, kalian gak salah baca kok. salahkan ramuan Verde yang ia campur ke minuman para guardian yang sudah ada pasangannya untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan.

"_Nappo head Carnivore_ bangun! (Nanas karnivora?), Herbivore bangun! Atau… Kamikorosu!" Kyoya segera mengeluarkan Roll dan melemparnya kearah dua kasur anaknya itu.

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Sungguh Chalice merasa kasihan dengan dua anaknya karena mempunyai 'ibu' yang mengerikan *Tonfa-ed*.

* * *

Terlihat di ruang makan, dua buah bocah yang sekitar berumur 5 tahun duduk di meja makan, satu berambut indigo yang terdapat nanas di kepalanya, bermata raven, dan satunya lagi berambut raven tetapi bermata mis-match yang satu biru dan satunya lagi merah, jangan Tanya dapat dari mana, salahkan gen ayahnya.

"Mufufu~.. mama, kau sangat kejam" gumam anak laki-laki berambut raven dengan suara tawa sedikit mirip ayahnya itu sambil memegang punggungnya yang sakit.

"…" anak laki-laki berambut mirip pencangkokan nanas itu hanya terdiam sambil memakan makanan masakan ibunya.

…Jangan Tanya Chalice kalau Kyoya ternyata bisa memasak.

"Hn.. Aku tidak peduli, Herbivore." ucap Kyoya sambil memasukan nasi kedalam mangkuk makanan dan memberikannya ke anaknya yang ia panggil Herbivore. "Ini nasimu" ucapnya

"Mufufu~ Arigatou, mama~"

…Chalice merasa Kyoya jadi mirip ibu rumah tangga *di tonfa lagi*

Kyoya segera menaruh nasi ke mangkuknya dan memulai sarapan pagi bersama dua buah hatinya, keadaan hening kecuali suara aneh anaknya yang bersuara "Mufufu-ed" yang membuat saudara kembarnya dan ibunya menggerakan alisnya (T_witching _maksudnya XD) setiap kali ia bersuara.

Keheningan ruangan itu (andaikan suara 'mufufu-ed' tidak ada disana) terganggu oleh kehadiran manusia hasil pencangkokan buah nanas tersebut.

**BRAK!**

"Kaaaouuurruuu! Kooooyuuukiiii! Kyooooyaaaa! Papa pulaaang!" pekik buah pecangkokan nanas itu dengan wajah senang sambil mendobrak pintu tanpa ada rasa HAP, Hak Asasi Pintu.

3 mahluk yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menatap buah itu dengan pandangan penuh arti (arti yang lebih kearah yang buruk).

Mukuro segera berlari kearah putranya yang posisinya dekat dengan pintu masuk ruang makan, ia segera mengakat tangannya dan hendak memeluk anaknya itu.

**PLETAK!**

"Jangan peluk aku, nanas mesum" ucap figuran kecil Mukuro tersebut sambil memegang tonfa yang mirip Kyouya punya cuman bedanya warnanya hitam bergaris putih di dekat ujungnya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul perut ayahnya hingga terjatuh kesakitan.

"Kufufu… Koyuki… sebagai figuranku kau lebih mirip ibumu… mustinya kau mirip aku, bersuara "Kufufu-ed" atau "Mufufu-ed" seperti saudara kembarmu itu" ucap Mukuro kepada buah hatinya yang memandangnya dengan datar.

"Aku tidak sudi bersuara menjijikan ala nanas mesum seperti itu" **JLEB**! Sungguh kata-kata yang menusuk hati untuk sebuah Mukuro *chalice di trident*

Mukuro segera memegang dadanya dengan lebay dan dramatiknya.

"Oyaa… Koyuki kau tau, hati papa terasa tesobek-sobek mendengarkan ucapanmu, sakit, sakit hati papa" ucapnya dengan mello-dramatic yang membuat 3 mahluk disana hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Aku tidak peduli, tersobek, terpecah, atau hancur menjadi butiran debu. Karena kau memang nanas mesum dengan fakta yang ada" **JLEB!**

Mukuro sekali lagi memegang dadanya dengan lebaynya sambal bergumam "Koyuki… kau kejam pada papamu ini… hati papa terasa hancur olehmu… ditolak dan di hina anak sendiri itu membuatku hancur hati papa" ucapnya dramatik.

Mukuro segera menatap putranya yang hampir mirip Kyoya -andaikan matanya tidak mismatch- dengan penuh harap.

"Kaoru-chan, apakah kau mau memeluk ayahmu sebagai tanda salammu kepada papa?" ucapnya penuh harap kepada mahluk yang suka bersuara hampir sama dengannya.

"Mufufu~ Aku tidak sudi di peluk atau memeluk nanas mesum sepertimu, Papa"

**CRACK!**

Mukuro segera berpundung ria di pojokkan dengan aura galau , apalagi ia di tolak oleh dua putranya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kyoya… kau mau di peluk oleh suami mu kan? Apalagi aku ini suamimu… kau maukan memberikanku salam?" tanyanya penuh harapan.

"Aku tidak sudi di peluk olehmu atau memelukmu, nanas mesum" ucap pria raven itu dengan dinginnya.

Mukuro segera melanjutkan acara 'mari berpundung ria' dengan aura super galau lebih galau dibanding tadi.

Ternyata ini yang Daemon rasakan saat di tolak Chrome dan Mukuro saat minta dipeluk oleh leluhurnya, Mukuro sudah mengalaminya sekarang.

Sungguh Chalice merasa prihatin dengan Mukuro mempunyai 'istri' yang dingin dan dua anaknya yang kejam.

Tanpa ada rasa peduli dari 3 mahluk itu, mereka bertiga keluar ruang makan meninggalkan Mukuro sendiri. Kaoru dan Koyuki segera kesekolah karena bis sekolah sudah datang.

* * *

"Hei, _Nappo head Herbovire_, sampai kapan kau di pojokkan dengan aura galau" ucap pemuda raven itu sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya "Kau lupa kau harus menjemput Koyuki dan Kaoru pulang bukan?" Tanya Kyoya dengan dinginnya tanpa peduli apa yang dirasakan nanas itu sekarang.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari misi yang berbahaya" terdengar gumaman Mukuro yang membuat Kyoya menarik sebelah alisnya dengan wajah heran.

"…berjuang mendaki gunung dan melewatin lembah, sampai tersesat sampai bertanya sama peta dan di temani oleh monyet bersepatu boot" lanjutnya.

Sungguh apakah karena ditolak 3 orang yang ia sayangin sampai membuatnya ababil gini emosionalnya?!

Kyoya hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan sikap suaminya yang seketika ke tidak warasannya semakin memperburuk.

"*sigh*" Kyoya segera menghela nafasnya dan segera melemparkan sesuatu kearah Mukuro.

Mukuro dengan wajah bingung segera mengambil benda yang tadi Kyoya lemparkan ke arahnya, setelah melihat isi tulisan benda itu yang merupakan sebuah kertas, ia segera menatap Kyouya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"…Kita akan kesana saat dua anak kecil itu pulang, tentu saja kita mengajak mereka karena tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka sendiri dirumah, apalagi mereka masih berumur 5 tahun walau mereka itu karnivora tapi fakta mereka masih kecil tetap lah anak kecil" ucap Kyoya dengan wajah memerah

Ternyata kau ibu yang perhatian, Kyo-chan. Chalice bangga padamu, nak *Tonfa-ed*

* * *

"Hei, Koyuki. Kau merasa aneh dengan sikap Papa tidak hari ini?" Tanya Kaoru kepada saudara kembarnya itu.

Koyuki mengangguk berati iya.

"Mufufu~ walau Papa itu selalu tersenyum bagaikan orang kesurupan siluman nanas, tapi kali ini dia senyuman kali ini lebih…" gumam Kaoru kepada kembarannya itu.

"…Mengerikan" ucap Koyuki melanjutkan ucapan Kaoru sambil sedikit merinding.

Kedua mahluk itu segera menatap ayah mereka yang ada di tempat untuk mengedarain mobil sambil bernyanyi dan tersenyum lebar tanpa henti beserta suara "Kufufu-ed" yang semakin mengerikan di telingan dua anak kembar tersebut, di samping tempat duduknya terdapat 'ibu' mereka yang menutup matanya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya.

'Semoga keperawanan kami tidak hilang' batin Kaoru sambil berdoa komat-kamit, Kaoru apakah kau sering digoda ayahmu sampai kau takut diapakan pas melihat senyuman bahagia ayah kalian?

'Papa semakin gila" batin Koyuki sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

"KITA SUDAH SAMPAAAAIII!" pekik Mukuro senang setelah sampai di taman hiburan, ia segera memakir mobilnya di parkiran mobil.

Mereka segera turun dari mobil, Mukuro segera pergi ke suatu tempat

"Papa beli karcis dulu ya!" pekiknya senang dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Dapat 3 orang itu lihat di belakang Mukuro penuh cahaya kelap-kelip, pelangi, taman bunga dan burung berkicau, hasil ilusi kah?

Tanpa Mukuro dan Kyoya ketahui bahwa anak mereka itu tipe tsundere (mirip 'ibu' mereka) yang sebenarnya khawatir dengan mental ayah mereka yang semakin hari semakin gaje, jadi bisa di bilang sekarang mereka bertiga khawatir dengan mental Papa/suami mereka.

* * *

Setelah Mukuro membeli karcis, mereka segera masuk ke taman hiburan.

Sontak saja dua anak mereka yang suka jarang diajak pergi jalan-jalan khususnya bersama orang tua mereka spontan mereka sangat girang sekali –walau Koyuki menyembunyikannya dengan cara seolah tidak peduli-

"Mufufu~ Papa! Mama! Kita ke wahana paling seram yuk " pekik Kaoru senang dan menarik saudara kembarnya.

"Hei, kepala nanas kecil. Lepaskan aku!" bentak Koyuki kesal.

"Aku membenci sebutan 'Mama' aku ini pria" gumam Kyoya sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi kau yang mengandung dan melahirkan mereka, Kyoya~"

"…Salahkan ramuan Herbivore itu"

"Kufufu~ tapi tanpa ramuan Verde, kita tidak mungkin mendapatkan Kaoru dan Koyuki bukan?"

"…"

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau Kaoru dan Koyuki sudah tidak ada di dekat mereka.

* * *

Kaoru dan Koyuki menatap wahana roller coster itu dengan mata takjub, tentu saja takjub, mereka sangat suka tantangan mirip orang tua mereka.

"Mufufu~ Aku tidak sabar naik kereta cepat itu~" pekik Kaoru senang.

"Hn…" Koyuki hanya mengangguk setuju saudara kembarnya.

"Mama! Papa! Kita naik Roller coster ya!" pekik Kaoru dan segera menghadap ke belakang.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mama? Papa?! MEREKA HILANG!" pekik Kaoru panik walau ia tidak terlalu menunjukkannya.

Koyuki hanya terdiam walau begitu ia sama dengan kembarannya, panik walau ia sembunyikan.

"Mufufu~ Mama… Papa.. kalian tidak baik menggoda anak kalian, dimana kalian…" Tanya Kaoru dengan nada bergetar.

"…Kubilang mereka tidak menggoda kita, Kaoru. Kita terpisah dari Mama dan Papa" Ucap Koyuki tenang walau begitu nadanya sedikit bergetar.

Kaoru segera menatap kembaran yang lebih muda 5 menit darinya dengan wajah memucat.

"Oyaa… Kalau begitu ayo kita cari Mama dan Papa" ucap Kaoru dan langsung menarik saudara kembarnya.

Dan pencarian mama dan Papa yang di persembahkan oleh Kaoru dan Koyuki di mulai (Reader : Emang ini apaan! *lempar beton ke Chalice*)

* * *

"Kufufu… Kyoya" panggil Mukuro membuat pria raven itu menatap Mukuro dengan heran, apalagi Mukuro mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan wajah memucat.

"Ada apa, Pineaple Herbivore?" Tanya Kyoya tenang walau sebenarnya ia panik apalagi melihat wajah Mukuro yang memuat membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"…Dimana Koyuki dan Kaoru?" Tanya Mukuro membuat Kyoya terbelalak kaget.

Kyoya segera melihat kearah bawah, tidak ada rambut nanas dan rambut hitam pekat seperti miliknya, ia segera menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, nihil. Pria raven itu tidak menemukan sama sekali dua putranya.

"Kemana _Pineaple carnivore_ dan Herbivora itu" ucap Kyoya dengan wajah sedikit memucat setelah mengetahui anak mereka hilang.

"Kufufu~ ayo kita cari mereka" ucap Mukuro dan ia langsung menarik Kyoya.

"Bukankah lebih cepat mencari terpisah,_ Pineaple Herbivore_?" Tanya Kyoya kesal, walau begitu wajahnya memerah karena Mukuro memegang tangannya.

"Kufufu~ tidak apa~ Aku juga takut kau ikutan hilang karena kau sangat berharga untukku~"

Ucapan Mukuro spontan membuat Kyoya memerah semerah tomat matang walau sayang Mukuro tidak melihat wajah memerah pemuda raven itu karena terlalu fokus mencari dua putranya.

* * *

"KOOOOYUUUKIII! KAAAAAAAAOOORRRUUUUU!" Panggil Mukuro dengan kencangnya, dari suaranya terdengar frustasi buah nanas itu.

Mereka berdua sudah mencari dua putra mereka lebih dari 2 jam tetapi dua anak mereka tidak dapat di temukan, itu membuat Mukuro frustasi.

Kyoya juga tidak kalah frustasinya walau ia tidak terlihat frustasi, matahari sudah terik, keramaian semaki ramai, dan anak mereka masih tetap tidak di temukan, itulah mengapa ia sangat membenci kerumunan. Berisik dan semakin membuatnya frustasi apalagi semakin membuatnya susah berjalan akibat lautan manusia itu.

**BUGH!**

Terdengar suara sesuatu di tendang Mukuro tanpa sengaja, Mukuro segera melihat kebawah apa yang ia tendang dan berharap kalau itu anak mereka –walau berharap ia tidak menendang anaknya sendiri-.

Hitam… ya yang ia lihat anak kecil berambut hitam, dan rambut itu spontan membuatnya berharap itu adalah Kaoru.

"Ugh! Nanas berjalan bisakah kau lihat jalan?! Mentang-mentang kau adalah buah bukan berati kau tidak punya mata!" omel bocah berambut hitam, bermata hijau emerald yang mirip berumur 5 tahun dan langsung menatap Mukuro dengan death glare.

"Kufufu~ Hakuto?" ucap Mukuro melihat putra dari Rain guardian dan Storm guardian.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, _Herbivore_?" Tanya Kyouya sambil menarik sebelah alisnya.

"Maaa~ Maa~ Aku dan Hakuto tadi ke taman hiburan bersama _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tetapi kami terpisah dengan mereka, Hahaha~" tawa anak perempuan dengan rambut silver dan mata ravennya.

"Diam kau_, Sword maniac_!" bentak Hakuto kepada saudari kembar yang lebih tua 1 menit darinya

"Haha, Oh ya, Mukuro_-Jisan_ kau melihat _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ kami?" Tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Kufufu~ sayangnya tidak" ucap Mukuro membuat Hakuto dan saudaranya terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Maa~ Maa~ Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bersama kalian? Kami takut terjadi sesuatu ditambah lagi kami masih anak TK" ucap Hakemi kepada Mukuro.

"_Sword Maniac_! Kau lupa kalau kita ini anak mafia yang suatu saat akan menjadi Hitman terpercaya Vongola!" bentak Hakuto kepada saudari kembarnya.

"Hahaha, tapi fakta kita masih anak TK, Kuto-chan~" ucap Hakemi santai.

"Tapi fakta kita ini mafia! Jadi gak masalah kita ini anak berumur 5 tahun atau satu tahun (memangnya kau reborn?) atau 100 tahun!" omel Hakuto.

"Hei, Herbivore. Kalian selama mencari dua herbivore itu, apa kalian melihat Pineaple carnivore dan Herbivora itu?" Tanya Kyoya kepada 2 anak kembar tersebut.

"Koyuki dan Kaoru? Hmm… aku tidak menemukan mereka" ucap Hakemi sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Mukuro yang mendengarnya hanya bisa pundung yang membuat orang-orang (baik Hakemi, Hakuto, Kyoya dan pengunjung taman tersebut) disana hanya sweatdropped.

* * *

"Tch! Mana dua bocah itu!" geram Hayato kesal mencari dua mahluk yang hilang antah berantah (Chalice tidak bisa tulis dia Gokudera karena nama marganya sudah jadi Yamamoto XD #dibom)

"Hahaha, disini ramai sekali ya" tawa Yamamoto.

"Ini bukan saatnya bersantai, _yakyu baka!"_ pekik Hayato frustasi

"Maa, Maa, jangan frustasi atau panik begitu, kita bakal menemukannya kok" ucap Takeshi tenang.

"A, aku tidak frustasi kok!" ucap Hayato panik.

Hayato segera berjalan cepat dengan wajah memerah meninggalkan Takeshi di belakang.

"Hayato, tunggu aku" panggil Takeshi dan segera mengejar Hayato.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai-

**BUGH!**

Déjà vu?

Hayato tanpa sengaja menendang sesuatu yang membuatnya menoleh kebawah dan menemukan bocah berambut nanas… ya nanas yang membuatnya teringat dengan manusia hasil pencangkokan nanas yang sangat mesum itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Takeshi kepada bocah tersebut.

Mahluk nanas kecil yang terjatuh itu segera mengakat kepalanya, iris ravennya menatap Hayato dan Takeshi dengan tajam.

"Oh, Hahaha. Hai, Koyuki" sapa Takeshi melihat mahluk yang Hayato tendang ternyata adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"…Herbivore…" gumam Koyuki kesal sambil mendeath glarekan Takeshi dan Hayato "Kamikorosu" lanjutnya dan langsung mengeluarkan tonfa-nya.

Baru saja Koyuki berancang-ancang menyerang Hayato, tiba-tiba kerah baju belakangnya di tarik seseorang membuatnya terjatuh sekali lagi.

"Herbivore…" Koyuki segera mendeath glare pelaku yang ternyata adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Ahaha, Hai Kaoru" sapa Yamamoto melihat figuran mini cloud guardian tersebut.

"Hei, Kalian melihat Mama dan Papa? Kerumunan orang-orang banyak ini menyusahkan ku untuk menemukan sebuah pucuk nanas di kerumunan"ucap Kaoru.

"Hmm… aku tidak melihat Mukuro dan Kyoya, dan kita juga lagi mencari Hakemi dan Hakuto" ucap Yamamoto sambil berpura-pura berpikir.

"Mufufu~ Pantas saja si kepala gurita itu kelihatan frustasi" ucapan Kaoru membuat Hayato terbelalak kaget,

"A-APA?! A, Aku tidak frustasi, hitam arang!" umpat Hayato dan langsung menarik kerah baju Kaoru.

"Mufufu~ Rambutku bukan hitam arang tapi raven, kepala gurita" ucap Kaoru dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"KEPALAKU BUKAN GURITA, ARANG!"

"NAMAKU BUKAN ARANG, GURITA!"

"ARANG!"

"GURITA!"

"KETUMPAHAN KECAP!"

"CUMI-CUMI!"

"KENAPA NYAMBUNG CUMI-CUMI, KECAP!"

"CUMI-CUMI DAN GURITA SEKERABAT (?), UBUR-UBUR!"

"KENAPA JADI UBUR-UBUR, GAGAK!"

"GAK TAHU, DAN KENAPA NYAMBUNG GAGAK!"

"KARENA RAVEN DAN GAGAK ITU SAMA ARTINYA!"

Dan pertengkaran antara dua mahluk itu terus berlangsung, sampai Chalice ngerasa jadi OOC

"Hahaha" Takeshi hanya ketawa melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"…" Koyuki hanya stay cool melihatnya.

* * *

"Hey, Nanas mesum" ucap Hakuto kepada Mukuro.

Mukuro yang mendengarnya hanya menggeram kesal, rambutnya yang keren dan kece ini masa di samakan dengan buah tropical yang enak di jadikan selai?

"Kufufufu~ ada apa, kepala gurita hitam?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Kau ada handphone? Hape ku dan Hakemi batrenya mati" ucap Hakuto.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Mukuro dengan wajah heran.

"Buat telepon _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san!_ Ini jaman trend! Masa bisa lupa pakai HP saat ada yang hilang? Anak kalian bawa hape kan, Nanas bodoh?" ejek Hakuto.

Sungguh harga diri sebuah mahluk hasil percangkokan nanas tersebut ngerasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak di ejek dan di hina sebuah gurita mini!? Mana mau dia menerima penghinaan ini!

"Kufufu~ Sayangnya Koyuki dan Kaoru tidak suka bawa ponsel" Bohong!

"Bukannya mereka berdua bawa ponsel?" Kyoya! Kau tidak setia pada suamimu!, pikir Mukuro.

"Nanas bodoh pembohong" ucap Hakuto.

"Hei! Aku lupa anakku bawa ponsel atau tidak!" Bohong!

"Bukannya kau yang memaksa mereka bawa hape?" Kyoya! Kau benar-benar penghianat! Batin Mukuro.

* * *

**TRR! TRRR! TRRR**

Handphone Takeshi secara tiba-tiba bergetar yang membuat sang pemiliki mengambilnya dari saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon, takut-takut anaknya atau parahnya lagi ORANG YANG MENCULIK ANAKNYA! Yah moga-moga kaga lah, walau sebenarnya anaknya itu udah di culik oleh nanas jejadian.

Mukuro : AKU TIDAK MENCULIK MEREKA! MEREKA YANG DATANG KEPADAKU!

Chalice : Tapi mukamu mirip pedophile Mukuro

Mukuro : Itu bukan aku yang pedofil! Itu mah Daemon! (Daemon : *disuatu tempat* HACHIU! Kelihatannya ada yang membicarakanku yang kece ini *ngibasin rambut semangka percangkokan nanasnya*)

Chalice : Tapi kau mesum…

Mukuro : *ngetrident Chalice*

Back to story

Ternyata yang ia tertera di Ponsel biru nya ternyata nomor Mukuro, kini Takeshi mengalami perdebatan di pikirannya, antara diangkat atau tidak.

Tapi karena instingnya (walau ia tahu tidak 100% benar karena ia bukan Tsuna) akhirnya ia mengakatnya karena merasa anaknya di culik (?) mahluk percampuran nanas itu *chalice di trident*

**CKLEK!**

"Maa, Maa~ ada apa, Mukuro-san?" Tanya Takeshi

"_**Hahaha, Hai Tou-san~"**_ familiar di telinga Takeshi.

"Hahaha, Mukuro ternyata kau bisa meniru suara Hakemi," Takeshi itu anak mu!

"_**BERIKAN PADAKU SWORD FREAK!"**_ Kali ini sebuah suara kembali familiar di telinga sang bapak.

"Hahaha, Mukuro-san kali ini suaramu mirip Hakuto" tawa Takeshi.

"_**BAKA OLD MAN! INI MEMANG AKU BODOH!"**_

"Hahaha, Kelakuan suaramu juga mir-"

"_**INI MEMANG HAKUTO!, BAKA TOU-SAN!"**_

"….Kau diculik nanas jejadian itu?" Tanya Takeshi dengan nada serius.

Astaga! Takeshi OOC!

"_**Kufufu~ berikan padaku handphonenya"**_ terdengar suara mesum ala mahluk nanas di telinga sang rain guardian.

"_**Kufufu, Takeshi… AKU. TIDAK .MENCULIK . ANAKMU, mereka datang kepada kami jadi aku tidak menculik mereka, ngapain aku menculik mereka, dan tambahan aku bukan NANAS JEJADIAN! Masa rambut kuece ku ini dibilang nanas"**_ terdengar suara rambut dikibas di telinga Takeshi.

"Hahaha, untuk di rape?"

"…"

"…"

" …"

"_**Aku bukan DAEMON yang PEDOFIL, Rain Guardian"**_

Masa cowo terganteng yang memiliki rambut terkece dan bermodel limited edition ini dibilang pedofil kaya semangka pedofil itu sih, batin Mukuro di seberang sana sambil mengibaskan kembali rambut limited edition nya.

"Hahaha, benarkah? Oh ya, anakmu ada bersama ku lho~"

"_**Kufufu~ Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan kesana, kau ada dimana, Takeshi?"**_

"Hahaha, dimana? Hmm… Aku juga tidak tahu dimana~"

**BRUK!** Terdengar suara jatuh di telinga Takeshi.

"_**Kufufu~ kalau begitu kau tunggu di depan pintu masuk taman bermain ini~ kalau tidak aku ak-"**_ ucap Mukuro langsung ke stay cool nya sehabis jatuh ala anime dengan cara kembali bersuara ala nanas mesum dari kebun nanas (kebun jeruk udah mainstream soalnya #ngek!)

**PIIIP!**

Setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Mukuro (eh?) Takeshi segera mematikan sambungan dan menatap Hayato, Koyuki dan Kaoru yang menatapnya heran dengan senyuman idiotnya tanpa dosa padahal dia sudah mematikan sambungan saat sang manusia hasil cangkokan nanas itu sedang berbicara.

"Hakemi dan Hakuto ada bersama Mukuro" ucapnya

Mereka bertiga mengangguk berate mengerti dan pergi ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

Setelah sang anak kembali ke orang tua masing-masing, dan dua anak kembar Yamamoto itu terbebas dari tengkraman sang monster nanas yang memiliki suara mesum yang cukup limited edition berkat perjuangan sang ayah yang mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah dan memberikan jurus kamehameha-nya kepada monster itu akhirnya sang rain guardian berhasil menaklukan mahluk limited edition itu…

*Dibantai Reader dan Mukuro*

Ehem.. maaf ada kesalahan dalam cerita

Setelah sang anak kembali ke tangan orang tuanya, kemudian mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan karena masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi akhirnya mereka menghabiskan 3 jam itu untuk bermain bersama, mulai dari bermain di roller coaster , rumah hantu (yang anehnya justru hantunya yang di takutin oleh Kaoru dan Mukuro, like father like son right?), merry-go-round (akibat Kaoru dan Mukuro mengejek dan menantangin Koyuki dan Kyoya akhirnya mereka menaikinnya -bayangkan sendiri-), Histeria, dan lain-lain yang pasti wahana yang mengerikan –kecuali merry go round-, akhirnya kembali kerumah.

"Mereka terlihat lelah" ucap Mukuro tanpa suara mengerikan nan mesumnya sambil menatap anak mereka yang tertidur di bangku belakang.

"Hn" Kyoya mengangguk berati ya, beberapa kemudian dia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Mukuro yang selagi menunggu rambu lalu lintas kembali hijau hanya menatap suaminya yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil, Mukuro segera memegang kepala Kyoya untuk mendekatinya dan mencium kepalanya.

"Aku senang hari ini, berkat ada kalian bertiga" gumamnya dengan senyuman bukan seringai atau senyuman mesum tetapi senyuman bahagia.

**TING!**

Rambu lalu lintas kembali hijau yang membuat Mukuro kembali menatap jalan.

Tanpa Mukuro ketahui Kyoya tidak tertidur, Kyoya yang mendengarnya hanya mengeluarkan wajah memerahnya.

'Aku juga' batinnya dengan senyuman tipisnya dan menutup matanya, beberapa lama kemudian dia pergi ke dunia mimpi.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Chalice : *guling-guling* HUWEEE! Fanfic ini romance dan Humornya gagal sekali TTATT… maaf kalau gaje Chalice memang author gagal *pundung*

Yuna : Creator cengeng ah *sweatdropped*

Yuri : tolong reviewnya ya :D dan maafkan Creator yang bodoh ini karena membuat Fanfic segaje ini :3

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
